When Two Roads Crossed
by lmh0998
Summary: Taking place during season 3, this story dives into that quote from the Avatar creators. "Zuko and Katara might have shared some sparks, but sometimes there are people along your "journey of love" who are there to teach you about yourself and what you really need, but don't necessarily end up being your partner." This story takes place within the canon, just filling in the blanks.


Hey guys! I am not new to writing but this is my first FanFic. I really wished Zuko and Katara were a canon couple but I like to think that "This could have actually happened." Please read, review, and follow if you like!

The usual evening supper turned into a celebration. Zuko leaned back contently against the rock wall and watched as Sokka and Katara laughed and talked with their father. It was scene that he himself had only shared with his Uncle Iroh.

"And then, then he picked up this random guy and shouted 'RIOT!'" Sokka was busily eating and talking at the same time. Katara laughed along but rarely took her eyes off her father. She was beautiful when she smiled. But Zuko's observation was merely that. At the moment, his thoughts were with Mai. Underneath all that frosty exterior was a tender heart that loved him enough to betray her friend and country. It was quite a shock to him. So instead of interacting with the team and casting small glances at the waterbender he had a quiet admiration of, Zuko was thinking of what he would say to Mai if they both ever survived this war.

 _And if she wants to even look at me when it's all over._

"Zuko! Come join the party already!" Sokka called, oblivious to the sudden cold stare he received from Katara. His arm was draped around Suki's waist. Toph was busy having a toe war with The Duke, but stopped long enough to add to the conversation.

"Yeah Sparky! Get your behind over here!" she called to him. Zuko grinned, ignoring Katara's piercing eyes, and walked over to sit next to Aang.

"Careful Duke, you have no idea where those toes have been." He quipped. Toph responded by kicking up a piece of rock into Zuko's rump. Hakoda laughed heartily and Zuko for a moment forgot about his sister, Mai, and the waterbender that most certainly hated him. The night turned into a long one and it wasn't until the embers of the fire were dying that everyone pulled their sacks into a circle and drifted off to sleep. Zuko settled down next to The Duke and directly across the circle from Katara. Their eyes met for a brief moment before she turned onto her side. Zuko sighed and finally surrendered to sleep.

BANG! A loud explosion ripped through the air. Zuko sat up with a start just in time to see Aang sprinting to the edge of the rock, staff in hand just as a Fire Nation blimp rose into view. More explosions burst the silence of the morning and rocks started to slide and tumble about like rain. Aang airbended the terrace's doors shut but the explosions were dislodging the rocks in the ceiling. Suddenly, everything went into slow motion as Zuko saw a chunk dislodge from the ceiling and fall _straight towards Katara_. It took less than a second for Zuko to react.

"Watch out!" he cried. He took a running leap, crashed into Katara, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her onto the ground and barely out of the way. He rock crash erupting a cloud of rock and dust. For the briefest of wonderful seconds, Katara laid there stunned with Zuko's arm wrapped around her middle.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked. Zuko was taken back. He thought the whole situation was pretty obvious.

"Keeping rocks from crushing you." He replied.

"Ok, I'm not crushed, you can get off me now." Katara said as she quickly stood up and walked away.

"I'll take that as a thank you" Zuko said after her. Toph had earth bended a tunnel to escape and the others were already rushing to her. Zuko turned to the crumbling doors. This wasn't just a random patrol coming across their hideout. There was someone looking for them. For him.

"Zuko what are you doing?" Aang called to him.

"Go ahead. I'll hold them off. I think this is a family visit." Zuko said before rushing outside into the sunlight and firing a quick blast at the nearest airship. Suddenly, Azula's face rose up in front of him. She had a twisted, gleeful smile on her face when she saw Zuko.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked her. A stupid question. Of course he knew what she was doing there.

"You mean it's not obvious yet? I am about to celebrate becoming an only child!" Azula screeched at him. Then it was on. The next few minutes were a blur. Throughout the whole fight Zuko couldn't shake how messed up this was. If only his mother could see them now. He was glad she couldn't. At one point, Zuko saw Appa fly overhead.

 _Good they've escaped! And…I'm probably not going to catch up._ Zuko shook the thought from his mind focused on firing blast after blast at Azula. She caught his eye and he realized with shock how desperate she looked. Gone was the cool confident composure that she held evening while shooting lightening from her fingertips. It disturbed him to no end. He held her gaze as their fists met in a final fiery blast. It knocked him off his feet and off the side of the airship. As he fell he saw that she had slipped as well.

 _Whelp, this certainly wasn't how I expected to go._ Then suddenly a dark hand reached up and grabbed his arm, grasping him with a strong hold and yanking him into Appa's saddle. He fell down onto his knees and looked up directly into the blue eyes of Katara. She quickly let go of his arm, but for a moment he realized that she was looking at him in relief, not disgust. He decided it was worth nearly falling to his death. Falling. He turned and his eyes were wide when he realized Azula was still falling.

"She's…not gonna make it" he almost whispered. Just as he said the words Azula propelled herself into the side of the cliff and used her topknot pin against the rock to bring herself to a stop.

"Of course she did" he muttered and turned away from her grinning form. The team flew for another three hours before landing on a small peninsula. Zuko helped the team unload then started a fire to cook supper. Though they had come very close to being roasted that morning, team Avatar was back to their usual jokes and jabs. For once, Zuko felt a part of it all. It was strange really. Beyond strange. A year ago he had watched this scene from afar, waiting for the perfect time to strike. To take his life back, he thought. Now he was a part of the scene and was enjoying every second. As usual, Sokka was doing most of the talking.

"This really feels like old times again" Aang was saying, interrupting some argument between Sokka and Toph over his space sword.

"If you really want it to feel like old times again I could, uh, chase you around for a while and try to capture you" Zuko said. The remark was met with a hearty laugh from the rest of the group. Even Suki, who's village he had burned. He wasn't going to bring that particular memory up.

"Haha" he heard Katara mutter sarcastically under her breath. Zuko ignored it. For once he was having fun. He wasn't going to have it spoiled. Sokka raised his glass and made a toast to Zuko and his heroics that day. Zuko smiled.

"I'm touched. I don't deserve this…" he began.

"Yeah, you don't." Katara broke in. And with that she got up and walked toward the beach. Zuko frowned then sighed.

"What's with her?" Sokka asked.

"I wish I knew." Zuko said before standing up to follow her. He found her sitting on a rock overlooking the ocean. Her back was to him as she stared up at a nearly full moon. The wind was blowing her hair and her shoulder's sagged. Zuko was too irritated at this point for it to affect him. He had just saved her life that morning. He was trying his best. For pete's sake, he had picked Toph's toes for her that evening! He was doing everything he could to do his part and redeem his past.

"This isn't fair" he heard himself say "everyone else seems to trust me now. What is it with you?" _oooh, bad, very bad you idiot. Ok, might not've been the best way to start this conversation._

"Everyone trusts you now?" Katara fired back "I was the _first_ one to trust you! Remember? Back in Ba Sing Se. And you turned around and betrayed me! Betrayed _all_ of us!"

Zuko lowered his eyes in shame and remembrance.

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

"You really want to know?" Katara said as she stood up and strode up to him. "Maybe you could reconquer Ba Sing Se in the name of the earth king!" Oh, she was incredible close now. Zuko's heart rate sped up as she leaned up, mere inches from his face. He felt a tremor in his body as Katara continued, getting visibly angrier as she spoke.

"Or, I know! You could bring my mother back!" Katara finished and shoved him aside as she walked past him, leaving Zuko to stare at the beating waves with nothing but pain left to mull over. He stayed there for some time, lost in thought. She had mentioned her mother before, back in that fateful moment in Ba Sing Se. He remembered her tears, the look on her face when she realized that loss is what they had in common. It wasn't pity. It was like she was looking at him for the first time. He had let her come close a she held out the precious Oasis water. He had barely heard her words as she stared up at him with thosbre mesmerizing pools of blue. He inhaled quickly when he remembered her placing her hand on his scar. His hands were rough, but gentle. Her thumb had rested over lips. He had never let anyone touch the scar before. Why did he let her? As the salty breeze blew through Zuko's hair he realized why. He had looked into the most honest, caring eyes he had seen since his mother had left. _His mother._ _Her mother_. With that sudden thought Zuko turned and made his was towards Sokka's tent. He had to know what had happened to her mother.

That's chapter 1. If you liked it please let me know! Will try to update as often as I can.


End file.
